


'Cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I'm sure

by defyingthelawofgravity



Series: Finding You [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyingthelawofgravity/pseuds/defyingthelawofgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was shinning so brightly above her that it rouses her awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I'm sure

The sun was shinning so brightly above her that it rouses her awake. For a moment she thought she was dreaming. _There was no sun for years!_  Then she opened her eyes and realized she was lying in a meadow of green with haphazard patches of blue and yellow wildflowers. She slowly sat up, looking around unblinkingly, she realized she must’ve fallen asleep here. And it seems the dream she had had been very realistic because she still can feel the bite of cold on her skin and the smell of frost and snow. But try as she might, she still can’t remember the dream she had. She only remember the gnawing feeling of fear and sorrow and – weirdly – joy, and…

 

The sound of her cellphone ringing broke her from her daydream. She quickly scrambled her bag-turned-pillow for her phone.

 

“ _San, where are you? Mom and Pop’s been worried because you said you were going to be back two hours ago.”_ The sound of her sister voice greeted her.

 

 _Strange,_ somehow she feel like she miss her sister so much and she might burst with those feelings. _Impossible, she’s an annoying being that loves to torture me for a living, besides I’ve been living with her since I came home so why should I miss her?_

 

“Shit I forgot, I fell asleep. I’ll call them.”

 

_“Okay. Oh and don’t forget we have dinner and you are tasked with bringing dessert and appetizer.”_

 

“Wait, I thought you were tasked to bring the appetizer?”

 

_“All right, I need a favor. Can you please help me out and bring the appetizer too? I don’t think I can get out of this thing I’m in until 5.”_

 

“Oh does the thing involve a certain fellow that may or may not be named Gendry?” She smiled to herself. Her sister hasn’t been the most discreet on her late night escapades, and being a night owl she knew when Arya tries (and fails) to not make a sound when sneaking out.

 

“ _Oh shut up. Can you just please help me?”_

“Yeah okay. But you gotta tell me about him.’’

_“Ha! One day.”_

 

* * *

 

Jon woke up with a start, heart still pounding and hands shaking, he slowly sit up and try to rub the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing his phone he saw that it’s almost 5 in the afternoon and he has several messages.

 

He stopped mid stretch when his eyes rest on the sender. Robb, Arya, and Bran. It’s not unusual, but his chest constrict when he imagined blue eyes and auburn curls, grey eyes and wolfish grins, and dark auburn hair with a soothing voice. It’s all too familiar and foreign at the same time.

 

_Whatever it’s probably because I just slept 12 hours straight._

 

The three of the messages as it turns out, was a reminder to not forget about the dinner the Starks are having tonight at half past 6. He quickly made his way to the bathroom.

 

 

 

The house where the Starks live are not out of the ordinary, but theirs are the most home-y looking out of all the other houses in this part of the town (mostly because he often came over to hang out with Robb and Arya). So he expected either of them to open the door, instead he was faced with a pair of striking blue eyes and long red hair.

 

 

* * *

  

Maybe it’s the gust of wind  from outside that’s causing the goosebumps all over her body, but her inability to tear away her eyes from him has no logical cause. She felt pulled into his grey eyes that are so like Arya’s, and something inside her chest seems to come to light and she felt like everything that has happened in her life has been living up to this moment. _I’m being silly._

 

“Is that Jon?” Robb called from the living room and it broke their reverie. Arya came tumbling down the stairs and ran-hugged him. It felt weird seeing her sister being friendly with someone other than their brothers, but in a good way. Next came Robb and Bran, as they exchange greetings and jokes, she felt so out of place being the quiet one and was trying to make her way back to the kitchen when Robb spoke.

 

“San, I completely forgot! You haven’t met him. He’s Jon, Jon, she’s my sister Sansa. She’s been overseas for sometime now and just came back a couple months back.”

 

Jon returned his eyes on her and smiled. His smile makes her warm and content somehow so she couldn’t help but return  it.

 

* * *

 

When she smiles at him, he feels like he’s finally _home_ somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope with this story I can finally give them the happy ending they deserved.  
> I would love this to be an open ending or some kind, but if I have an inspiration maybe I'll continue this story.  
> I hope you guys like it.   
> Thankyou for reading, and please review whenever you can!
> 
> Ps. the title is a part of the lyrics from All I Want by Kodaline , just because it fits them so well in my opinion :)


End file.
